


Sound and Fury - A fanmix for #TeamRed

by heldeth



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heldeth/pseuds/heldeth
Summary: A small fan mix inspired by our favorite guys in red.





	Sound and Fury - A fanmix for #TeamRed

1.Superhero by Simon Curtis

2.This is gonna hurt by Sixx:A.M

3.Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor

4.Another One Bites The Dust by Queen

5.We Are The Champions by Queen

6.Justice by Rev Theory

7.Heroes by Shinedown

8.Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch

9.Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant

10.Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chili Peppers

11.Walkin' After Midnight by Patsy Cline

12.Hero by Enrique Igleisas

 

Spotify users can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/heldeth/playlist/4gSnBwKZkVcGCzgbR7UsyM).

Youtube Playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh8SZz2_etLYGmCKe_KqPeKxGLxAc8NPA).


End file.
